xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor X
For other uses of Professor X, see Professor X (disambiguation) Professor X (Charles Xavier) is the leader and creator of the X-Men and founder of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. His dream of peaceful coexistence between mutants and humanity has long been the driving force for the X-Men. An immensely powerful telepath and scientific genius, Professor X has been known as the heart and soul of the X-Men having first formed the team of mutants in 1962. Biography ''X-Men: First Class As a child at the age of 12 in 1944, Charles met a shape-shifting girl named Raven, who had broken into his family's mansion and was scrounging for food. Overjoyed to meet someone else "different" like him, he invited her to live with his family. Raven and Charles soon become fast friends. A natural genius, Charles completed high school at 16. He attends Oxford University (accompanied by Raven, now his foster sister), earning Ph.D's in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology. After completing his thesis on genetic mutation at age 30, he is approached by Agent Moira MacTaggert of the CIA for his help to stop a mutant named Sebastian Shaw, who is working with the Soviet Union. MacTaggert introduces him and Raven to the CIA, where they prove to her chief, John McCone, that mutants exist and that Shaw is a threat. McCone refuses to employ them, but The Man in Black offers to be their sponsor. Charles accompanies MacTaggert, MiB and a US Coast Guard assault team to arrest Shaw on his yacht. During the attack, his telepathy is blocked by Emma Frost. They also encounter Erik Lehnsherr, who was launching his own solo attack against Shaw at the time. When Shaw escapes in a submarine, Xavier prevents Lehnsherr from killing himself in an attempt to stop it and brings him to the CIA's secret Division X facility. There they meet a young scientist named Hank McCoy, a prehensile-footed mutant with enhanced intelligence, who Xavier identifies as a mutant. He then uses a mutant-locating device designed by Hank called Cerebro to find and recruit mutants to stop Shaw. Refusing CIA help, he and Lehnsherr travel the world, discovering and recruiting various mutants: exotic dancer Angel Salvadore (Tempest); taxi driver Armando Muñoz (Darwin); Army prisoner Alex Summers (Havok); and Sean Cassidy (Banshee). They also approach Canadian mercenary Wolverine (then known as James "Jimmy" Howlett or Logan), but he immediately rebuffs them. Lehnsherr and Xavier collaborate with the CIA to find and capture Shaw, who was supposed to be meeting with a high-ranking Soviet general. Soon after their arrival they discover that Frost has attended the meeting in his place, and capture her instead. Interrogating her leads to the revelation that Shaw intends to spark a third world war to wipe out humanity, leaving mutants as the dominant species. Meanwhile, the other Hellfire Club mutants attack Division X, converting Tempest to their cause and killing Darwin in the process. With the facility destroyed, Xavier relocates the mutants to his family mansion. During their stay there, Xavier applies his telepathy to help Erik reach new heights of his magnetic ability. He also trains the other mutants to control their powers. Xavier's new team is soon called into action when Shaw engineers a stand-off between amassed United States and Soviet naval forces. When a Soviet freighter is forcibly commandeered by the Hellfire Club and attempts to run the American blockade, Xavier telepathically searches the Soviet fleet in an attempt to locate Shaw, but finds himself unable to due so because of a helmet Shaw possess that blocks all telepathic contact. Xavier then took mental control of a Soviet officer and had the man destroy the freighter, thus averting a nuclear catastrophe. When Banshee volunteers to employ his sound generation power as a sonar, Xavier telepathically monitors his progress and is able to then guide the Blackbird to Shaw's submarine, where Lehnsherr magnetically extracts it from the water. The submarine and the Blackbird both crash shortly after, bringing both teams into direct conflict. Xavier stays with the jet and continues his search for Shaw by linking with Lehnsherr, who ventures into the stricken submarine alone. While Lehnsherr finds and kills Shaw, Xavier's attention is now turned to the new threat of the two navel fleets with crews who are rapidly becoming fearful of the mutants. The ships launch a combined missile/artillery strike against the mutants, which Lehnsherr quickly turns back on them. Xavier fights with Lehnsherr to prevent him from destroying the ships, but when MacTaggert fires a gun at Lehnsherr, a deflected bullet hits Xavier in the spine, rendering him unable to stand. A remorseful Magneto leaves with Mystique, Tempest, and Shaw's enforcers Riptide and Azazel. Later, a wheelchair-bound Xavier returns to the mansion where MacTaggert promises never to reveal his location. They kiss, whereupon Xavier wipes her memory of the events. He soon after establishes Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters at his family's Westchester mansion, which also serves as a base of operations where he trains mutants for his personal team: the X-Men. X-Men: Days of Future Past ''To Be Added ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Xavier guides a group of young mutants, including a young Scott Summers and Emma from the Weapon X facility on Three Mile Island after being freed by Wolverine. Xavier gives Summers directions telepathically, which leads the mutants outside where Xavier waits. He then escorts them back to his school in a helicopter. ''20 years before X-Men: The Last Stand Xavier and Magneto travel together to visit a young Jean Grey and invite her to join Xavier's school. ''X-Men Xavier sends Storm and Cyclops to rescue Wolverine and Rogue from Sabretooth. Xavier believes that the attack had been ordered by Magneto and that Wolverine had been the intended target. He gives Wolverine and Rogue rooms in the School and promises to help Wolverine remember his past if he is allowed 48 hours to discover why Magneto wants Wolverine. Xavier uses Cerebro to locate Rogue after she runs away, but is poisoned when he used it later (after Mystique had tampered with it) putting Xavier in an unconscious state. In the end, he recovers and advises Wolverine to search Alkali Lake for answers to his past. X2: X-Men United Upon learning that the mutant Nightcrawler attacked the President of the United States, Xavier sends Storm and Jean Grey to bring him in for questioning. He and Cyclops leave to visit Magneto (as he is suspected behind the attack), leaving Wolverine in charge of the school. Xavier learns that Magneto was brainwashed by William Stryker and was forced to tell him all about the School and Cerebro. Soon after, Xavier is knocked out with poisoned gas. He wakes up in Stryker's underground test facility, tied to a chair and fixed to a neural inhibitor that restricts his mental powers. He is left in the room with Mastermind - William's son Jason and a powerful illusionist who Xavier had previously taught. Now brainwashed by his father, Jason traps Xavier in various illusions, keeping him in one where Xavier is back in the School (which is empty) and Jason impersonates a scared little girl. To comfort the "girl" and find his students, Xavier goes to use Cerebro. It is discovered that Xavier was captured to power a makeshift Cerebro Stryker created. Under Jason's illusion, Xavier is tricked into concentrating on all of the world's mutants, nearly killing them. He then switches to attacking all of the world's humans after Magneto and Mystique interfere. Nightcrawler and Storm rescue Xavier from the illusion and eventually board the X-Jet. Just before Jean sacrifices her life, she uses Xavier to telepathically communicate with the others regarding her intentions. Afterward, Xavier and the others fly to Washington DC to warn the President against the possibility of a mutant/human war. X-Men: The Last Stand Xavier expresses concern regarding Scott's grief over Jean's death and tells Storm that should anything happen to him, she was to replace him as head of the school. When Jean is discovered alive, Xavier sedates her and informs Wolverine that he had kept her powers in check with psychic barriers since she was a child, resulting in her developing a second personality known as "The Phoenix". When Jean awakens as the Phoenix and escapes, Xavier tracks her down to her old family home and tries to convince her to return. Infuriated by Xavier's meddling in her head and influenced by Magneto (who insinuates that Xavier wishes to restrain her and "give her the cure"), she uses her mind to levitate her house and then cause Xavier's body to completely disintegrate. His death has a profound impact on both the students and faculty of the School, and it is nearly closed until Storm decides to honor Xavier's wishes and act as its head. In an after-credits scene, Xavier speaks to Moira MacTaggert through the body of a comatose man, implying that his consciousness survived. The Wolverine In a mid-credits scene - years after the events of ''X-Men: The Last Stand - Xavier returns in his original visage and his wheelchair. Along with Magneto, he solicits Logan's help against dark forces seeking to destroy mutant-kind. When Logan questions Xavier about how he's returned, Xavier reminds him "you're not the only one with gifts." ''X-Men: Days of Future Past ''To Be Added Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers *'Telepathy' - Xavier has a wide array of telepathic powers: **'Telepathic Cloak' - He can make himself invisible by manipulating the minds of others. He used this to hide himself, Magneto, and all the assault troops while en route to the dacha of a Russian general without being detected while in the back of the caravan. **'Telepathic Communication' - He is able to telepathically communicate with others. He demonstrated this at the end of X-Men Origins: Wolverine and in X-Men: First Class when he communicated with Moira and Erik. **'Mental Detection' - He is able to sense where nearby mutants are. He demonstrated this when he sensed that Rogue had left the mansion and was at the train station. This ability is enhanced when he uses Cerebro. **'Mind Control' - He is able to manipulate the minds of others to get them to do what he wants them to do. He does not like using this ability to make people do what he wants them to do all the time as he said when talking to Magneto while going to Jean Grey's house when she was a child. **'Mental Possession' - He is able to enter the mind of another to control their body and see from their perspective. He demonstrated this at the dacha of a Russian general and possessed the mind of a guard. **'Mental Sedation' - He can make others fall asleep just by telling them to. **'Mind Transferal' - When his body was destroyed in X-Men: The Last Stand, he transferred his consciousness into a host body. **'Paralyzation' - He can mentally paralyze others, making it appear as if time has been stopped. **'Mental Link' - He has ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. This was shown when Jean Grey linked with him to communicate with the others in the X-Jet before perishing. **'Mental Amnesia' - He has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or group of people. This was demonstrated at the end of X-Men: First Class with Moira MacTaggert. Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect' - A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He also possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Xavier is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses. Weaknesses *'Paraplegic' - Xavier has been unable to walk due to spinal damage, suffered when one of the bullets Magneto bounced off using his magnetic powers hit him in 1962. Relationships Friends and Family *Sharon Xavier - Mother *P. Xavier - Twin Brother *﻿Moira MacTaggert - Lover *Magneto - Old Friend and Enemy/Ally (Different Beliefs) *Cyclops - Friend and Former Student *Storm - Friend and Former Student *Jean Grey - Friend and Former Student *Beast - Friend and Former Student *Banshee - Friend and Former Student *Wolverine - Friend *Rogue - Student *Angel - Student *Colossus - Student *Gambit - Student *Shadowcat - Student *Quicksilver - Former Student *Havok - Former Student *Darwin - Former Student Nightcrawler - Student Enemies *Mystique - Foster Sister turned Enemy *Emma Frost - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Sebastian Shaw - Enemy *Azazel - Enemy *Riptide - Enemy *Angel Salvadore - Former Student turned Enemy *Toad - Former Student turned Enemy *Pyro - Former Student turned Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Xavier is on a wheel chair because he had his legs crippled by Lucifer, while in the movie he is paralyzed by a bullet deflected by Magneto. *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' and X-Men: The Last Stand show Charles being able to walk in the 1970s, but X-Men: First Class shows that he lost his ability to walk in the 1960s. It is possible he found a way to walk again at some point between the 1960s and 1970s but this is yet to be explored although it could have been a projection much like Emma Frost's telepathic projections seen in First Class. *In X-Men: First Class, Beast asks Xavier if he can shave him, in order to better use the Cerebro, but Xavier replies "Don't touch my hair.", thus making a joke about his elder appearance. He does it again at the end of the movie, complaining about getting old and saying to Moira MacTaggert that he'll soon become bald. *In X-Men, Professor X told Wolverine that he met Magneto when he was 17. However, in X-Men: First Class, he meets him at the age of 24. External links * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:The Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Lovers Category:Scientist Category:Male Category:Back From The Dead Category:Brown Hair Category:Xavier Family Category:Class 4 Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Bald Category:Telepathy Category:Leaders Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Enhancement